Normas de fraternización
by itzelhyuga
Summary: Llega una nueva integrante al equipo Mustang, haciendo que muchas cosas cambien. Por otro lado, una nueva amenaza cae sobre Amestris. Entre todo esto un nuevo amor se va gestando dentro del equipo y Roy daría lo que fuera porque sus subordinados pudiesen ser felices. Tal vez en el fondo él quería tener también una oportunidad. OC, Royai y OCxFalman.
1. Chapter 1 La sorpresa

**Author Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiromi Arakawa. **

_Segundo fanfic Royai, y algo más! Espero les guste, es mi primer fanfic con un OC. La verdad me gustan más las cosas apegadas a lo canon, pero esta idea se me cruzó por la mente y bueno, pensé en darle una oportunidad! _

/

El equipo Mustang se sintió muy extrañado cuando su general los invitó a una cena en un lugar tan refinado sin razón aparente.

-Veo que alguien está disfrutando su sueldo de general-. Dijo Havoc cuando se encontró con Breda en la puerta del restaurant.

-Sin duda alguna, pero aunque esto me agrade, no entiendo aún las razones por las cuales el nos invitaría a un lugar así. El señor trama algo.

-O simplemente quiere festejar su ascenso con nosotros-. Dijo Fuery, quien había estado acercándose mientras sus compañeros charlaban.

-No seas tan inocente Fuery.-Dijo Breda.- Ya deberías conocerlo, seguro nos alardeará a alguna de sus citas.

-Buenas noches-. Falman se acercó al resto del equipo.- No creo, desde el día prometido el general ha dejado la costumbre del coqueteo y de las citas.

-Apuesto a que ya sabemos por qué, o mejor dicho por quién.

-¿Por qué, quién…teniente?- Havoc se sobresaltó y sus compañeros se pusieron tiesos. El general Mustang apareció con su usual gesto pedante.

-El nuevo interés romántico de Falman, señor-, Es lo único que pudo decir el teniente coronel Havoc.

-Deberían pensar en asuntos más importantes….La coronel Hawkeye no tardará en llegar, sugiero que entremos.

Los cinco caballeros entraron al lugar. Curiosamente el general pidió una mesa para siete personas. Los demás no pudieron evitar sentirse curiosos al respecto, mas decidieron no decir nada. Solo las miradas de complicidad corroboraron a los otros que este hecho no había pasado desapercibido para el equipo.

El general pidió una botella de champagne para empezar. En cuanto el mesero se fue con el pedido, Hawkeye llego, pero no estaba sola. Se encontraba acompañada de una joven de veintitantos años de cabellos negros y ondulados, que le llegaban por debajo de los hombros. Tenía los ojos color miel, con un arilo casi gris que le daba una mayor profundidad a su mirada. Sus facciones eran delicadas, y su cuerpo era el de una damisela.

Los cuatro subordinados de Mustang se quedaron perplejos observándola sin ningún reparo ni discreción. Era verdaderamente una mujer hermosa. Mustang, en cambio, solo tenía ojos para la coronel, quien llevaba un vestido azul sin mangas y con la espalda cubierta. Él sonrió cálidamente al verla, pero paso desapercibido para el resto.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde, general-. Se excusó la mujer.- Les presento a Teresa Spearman, una amiga que recién llegó a central.

-Encantada-. Dijo la desconocida, con una sonrisa que hizo que Havoc abriera la boca inconscientemente. Luego este afiló su mirada, tenía un nuevo objetivo y no dejaría que se le escapase.

-Bienvenidas, tomen asiento-. Dijo el general Mustang, observando fijamente a Riza.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron en la mesa, Hawkeye tomó el asiento al lado del general y Teresa la que estaba contigua a ella y a Havoc. Este se sintió tan feliz sabiendo que la pelinegra no era una cita más del general. Era su oportunidad.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero sus ojos, son bastante hermosos. No puedo recordar donde vi ojos de un color similar.-Breda, Falman y Fuery dieron un suspiro de resignación, no podían detener al don Juan del equipo, especialmente en un restaurante tan fino.

-Bueno, gracias por el halago. Mi madre es de Creta, son ojos bastante comunes en ese país.- Dijo la joven de forma cordial. Sonrió de una forma tranquila, lo cual a Havoc le dio luz verde para el siguiente paso:

-Me encantaría ir a ese país solo para ver ojos así, aunque creo que su mirada y carácter apacible deben ser lo que la hace única en este mundo.

Teresa le devolvió una mirada de curiosidad, sonrió como si le agradara el halago, pero…no se sonrojó. Nadie se dio cuenta de eso, más que Falman, quien era el más observador y analítico del equipo.

-Y supongo que alguien de su rango, teniente coronel, ha viajado por el mundo y ha conocido a mujeres muy hermosas también.

-Bueno, es verdad que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer muchos lugares, sí.-Havoc se sintió poderoso ante las adulaciones de la jovencita, estaba empezando a entender por qué el general era tan pedante y petulante.- Pero como le digo, creo que jamás había encontrado una mujer tan bella. Dígame, ¿Qué la trae a Central?

\- Oh, pues un nuevo trabajo, en realidad. Comencé hoy mismo.

Interesante, y si no es muy indiscreta la pregunta, ¿a qué se dedica, señorita?

-Pues soy lingüista, estudio idiomas antiguos y modernos. Realizo traducciones, principalmente. Sin duda un trabajo aburrido comparado con el suyo, teniente.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Mustang y Riza charlaban de cuando en cuando intentando no dejar a Teresa a merced del poco comedido teniente, mientras Breda y Fuery disfrutaban de cada bocado. Havoc seguía intentando ganar una cita, si era mucho pedir, de la señorita que tenía a su lado. Por otra parte Falman observaba todo en silencio, como siempre.

Ya al terminar la noche, Havoc decidió hacer su última jugada, invitar a la señorita a una cita, tal vez acompañarla esa noche a casa. Respiró hondo y muy confiado lo hizo.

-Con tal encanto y decoro, señorita, no podré dejar de pensar en usted. Me pregunto qué tipo de hombres le gustan, aunque suene atrevido. Espero poder ser su tipo, y me permita volver a verla, tal vez en una cita.

-Nos volveremos a ver sin duda-. Dijo Teresa. La mirada de Havoc se iluminó hasta que ella continuó.- Más no veo que sea una cita algo apropiado entre nosotros.

Havoc se quedó seco, ¿cómo era eso posible?- Señorita me temo que no entiendo las razones por las cuales sería inapropiado que nos viéramos.

-Sería algo inapropiado porque…- Empezó Falman.- Estaría en contra de las normas de fraternización.

-¿QUÉ?-. Breda y Fuery miraron a Falman con gran asombro, ¿de dónde había sacado su compañero tal conclusión?

-Bingo-, Dijo la mujer guiñando el ojo. Los demás seguían sin entender

-Bravo Falman, usted se dio cuenta-. Intervino Mustang.- Ella es la Sargento Spearman, de Milos. Una joven talentosa en la academia, con habilidades en idiomas que nos serán bastante útiles. Es el nuevo miembro del equipo Mustang y esta fue su bienvenida. Le pedí que no se presentara formalmente, como un capricho personal.

Mustang se notaba bastante divertido con la cara de Havoc, quien había empalidecido, y el cigarro que estaba a punto de encender se había caído sin remedio alguno. Breda y Fuery comenzaron a reír a carcajadas por la escena. Falman se quedó serio, mirando a esos ojos color miel.

-Es verdad, bueno me pareció muy divertido estar de incógnito, general, gracias por la bienvenida. Saludos!-. Ella saludó de forma cordial a sus superiores. Ellos respondieron de igual forma, aunque Havoc lo hizo de mala gana.

-Y para responder a su pregunta, teniente…Me atraen los hombres con bastante poder de análisis. Falman sintió un pequeño retorcijón por dentro y abrió sus ojos un poco.

Tiene usted muy buenos gustos sargento-. Dijo Mustang que le pasó el abrigo a la coronel Hawkeye. -Y por esa misma razón creo que le agradará mucho más la compañía de Falman para ser escoltada a su departamento. Yo llevaré a la coronel. Buenas noches.

-Entendido general-. Dijo Falman comprendiendo que era una orden-. Sargento, si me permite, sugiero que partamos.

-Cl…claro, subteniente-. Dijo la chica algo sobresaltada con lo que había propuesto el general. Eso no estaba dentro de los planes ya que se suponía que ella se iría con la coronel Hawkeye.

-Está bien, nosotros nos llevaremos a este corazón roto-. Dijo Breda conteniendo la risa. Fuery agarró de un brazo a Havoc, y los tres militares salieron del restaurante.

Falman y Spearman se fueron caminando hacia el lado este de la ciudad. Cuando le explicó la dirección, Falman se dio cuenta que ella vivía a solo cuadras de su casa. Era un poco incómodo para ambos el charlar durante el camino. Falman era bastante introvertido, y ella bastante nerviosa, aunque no lo aparentara. Finalmente los nervios de ella pudieron más y decidió romper el silencio incómodo de esa noche.

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta que yo era militar?

-Bueno, le dijo teniente a Havoc, y no recuerdo que lo hayamos mencionado. Por otra parte el general estaba buscando un lingüista desde hace tiempo, nos dimos cuenta en Ishval que era algo importante-. Falman se quedó callado un momento y luego continuó.- Además, en su charla vi que era entendida en muchos temas sobre historia y geografía, por lo que pensé en la posibilidad de que usted hubiera tenido entrenamiento militar.

-Interesante, aunque una lingüista debería tener esos conocimientos aun sin ser militar, ¿no cree? -. Ella ganó un poco de confianza con el subteniente.

-Puede ser, jaja…bueno, tal vez solo uní algunos cabos y los combiné con suerte-. Falman también se sintió un poco más relajado al hablarle. Ella era una persona agradable.

/

-Señor, ¿realmente cree que fue una buena idea mandar a Falman con la sargento? –Dijo Riza caminando al lado de su general. –El plan era que fuera yo con ella hasta su departamento.

-Lo se coronel, lo sé. Sin embargo, creo que es mi deber escoltarla a usted. Además, no pude evitar sentir un cierto interés por parte del subteniente ¿no lo vio?

-Lo vi, por eso creo que esto es bastante desacertado de su parte. Existen normas de fraternización y usted lo sabe-. Riza se puso seria y cruzó los brazos.

-Estas normas son una traba para muchas personas-. El general pensó en sus sentimientos por la coronel, algo que no había confesado todavía por el apego a las normas que tenía su compañera. En muchas ocasiones él quiso decirle que la amaba, que desde el día prometido, cuando supo que iba a perderla para siempre, que la había lastimado…que estaba apunto de defraudarla; él se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía.

Obviamente no lo iba a hacer, tenían objetivos más importantes. Además el no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener una vida feliz después de las terribles cosas que hizo en su vida.

Luego pensó en sus subordinados, ellos merecían una vida feliz, nunca hicieron nada malo. No fueron a la guerra, no mataron gente inocente. Valía la pena por ellos.

-Pero quien sabe coronel, tal vez…solo tal vez, las normas de confraternización puedan abrogarse para cuando esos dos sientan algo el uno por el otro.

-Creo que eso es soñar demasiado, señor-. Riza sintió una presión en su pecho ante la posibilidad de abrogar esas normas. Pero aun sin ellas, ella no sentía que merecía estar a su lado, solo detrás de él.

-Bueno siempre fui un soñador, ¿o no lo recuerdas? -. El general le dio una sonrisa galante que la hizo sonrojar levemente. Mustang no se pudo dar cuenta de ello por la luz.

La coronel terminó asintiendo-Claro señor, siempre lo fue.


	2. Chapter 2-El primer día de trabajo

**Author Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiromi Arakawa. **

_Segundo capítulo de esta historia, comienza el trabajo en equipo y los integrantes irán conociendo a su nueva compañera. ¿Podrán acostumbrarse a la nueva dinámica? _

_/_

_**Capítulo 2: El primer día de trabajo**_

Ella se quedó viendo su casillero por unos segundos, hoy comenzaba el trabajo más importante en toda su carrera militar. Bueno, a decir verdad era una carrera militar bastante corta. Ella se sentía confiada, iba a enfrentar este nuevo obstáculo e iba a salir victoriosa. Respiró hondo, su mirada brilló y luego… una mano en su hombro la sobresaltó.

-Buenos días Teresa, ¿lista para el primer día como miembro del equipo?

Ella se dio la vuelta con los ojos bien abiertos, luego al ver a su coronel sonrió-. Coronel Hawkeye, buenos días. Sí, más lista que nunca.

Riza sonrió cálidamente.- Me alegra escuchar eso. Vamos, te mostraré la oficina-. Teresa le recordaba mucho a como era Hawkeye cuando estaba en la academia. Tenía un brillo en la mirada que demostraba su pasión por el trabajo, por hacer bien a los demás. Se notaba que nunca tuvo que apretar el gatillo en otro lugar que no fuese el campo de tiro, y por eso la joven presentaba ese entusiasmo casi infantil.

Ambas soldados se dirigieron al segundo piso del comando central, a la oficina del general Mustang. Riza abrió la puerta, mostrando una antesala con seis escritorios colocados uno frente al otro en grupos de tres. Una de las mesas tenía una radio, otra un cenicero, la del lado tenía un sándwich. Al frente estaban dos mesas impecablemente ordenadas y una vacía. Creo que era bastante fácil el poder reconocer a los dueños de los escritorios.

-Coronel, Sargento, buenos días-. El general Mustang se acercó a ambas damas sonriendo.- Bienvenida a su nueva oficina, póngase cómoda y empezamos a trabajar.

-Sí, general-. Spearman saludó a su oficial al mando con la mano y procedió a desempacar sus pertenencias.

-Si tiene alguna duda, por favor avíseme. Iré a traer la correspondencia de Ishval que nos llegó la semana pasada, será muy importante que los traduzca para que escribamos respuestas adecuadas.- Hawkeye se puso seria de repente y salió de la oficina. Teresa asintió y siguió con el desempaque

No tenía muchas cosas, solo sus notas, libros de idiomas importantes que colocaría en los cajones, menos el de ishvaliano. La única pertenencia personal que se encontraba a la vista era una caja pequeña de madera.

Pronto llegaron sus compañeros, primero Fuery con una radio para reparar; luego Breda quien rápidamente quiso ocultar el sándwich que había dejado la tarde anterior. Havoc llegó junto a Falman, y la miró un tanto avergonzado.

-Sargento Spearman, buenos días-. Agregó Jean con un rubor muy notorio en las mejillas.- Quería disculparme por el comportamiento de ayer, fue bastante inapropiado-.

Teresa sonrió levemente y con una calidez muy extraña para un militar respondió.- No es necesario teniente, debo yo disculparme por haber sido bastante atrevida con usted.

-Jajaja, bueno fueron órdenes del general, supongo. Empecemos de nuevo, Jean Havoc, le doy la bienvenida al equipo.

-Gracias señor.

Falman saludó a la sargenta de forma seria, se sentó en el asiento a su lado. Para ese entonces Riza ya había traído las cartas de Ishval y Teresa se puso a trabajar en ello de inmediato.

La mañana transcurrió de forma tranquila. Poco a poco la sargenta se dio cuenta de la dinámica de equipo que se había formado en esos seis hombres. A los subtenientes y tenientes les gustaba hablar de citas, de novias, ex novias y todo lo relacionado con la vida en pareja. La coronel se la pasaba avanzando con el papeleo y entregando más papeles al general, quien inventaba una y otra excusa para posponer su trabajo. Las únicas veces que lograba avanzar algo era cuando Hawkeye le dirigía una mirada bastante seria y mencionaba la nueva pistola que deseaba probar.

Era un ambiente agradable, nada fuera de lo común. Se sintió bienvenida de inmediato, y había algo familiar en todo el ambiente que la hacía sentir como si nunca hubiese estado en otro lugar.

-Sargento, muchas gracias por las traducciones, hubiéramos tardado meses en esto. Ahora por favor, ayuda a Falman a redactar respuestas adecuadas a algunas de las propuestas y reclamos en Ishval-. El general Mustang estaba frente a su asiento, con una mirada de satisfacción.

-Gracias general, y sí, así lo haré.

-Entendido general-. Dijo Falman quien estaba justo al lado.

Ambos militares empezaron a redactar las cartas y sellarlas. Falman tenía muy buenos instintos diplomáticos y estratégicos, y Teresa se sintió fascinada por la capacidad de su superior. Por su parte, Falman aprendía de la sargento muchos significados de palabras que no existían en español y que eran bastante específicas. La conversación y el trabajo se hicieron bastante amenos mientras pasaba la tarde.

-Una más y acabamos, sargento. Debo agradecerle profundamente esta ayuda, la verdad estuve aprendiendo algo de ishvaliano mientras íbamos a terreno; aun así me tardaba una semana o más con el mismo monto de cartas-. Falman sonrió genuinamente, era una sonrisa que daba confianza y seguridad, algo que no hacía a menudo.

-Gracias subteniente. Yo debo agradecerle por todo lo que me ha enseñado hoy. Ella se dio tomó l la última carta y se dio cuenta que había olvidado leer otra que estaba pegada, la tomó y al ir leyéndola se dio cuenta que esto era algo distinto, e importante.

-Esta en ishvaliano, pero…está encriptado.

-¿Qué?-. Dijo Falman un tanto sorprendido.

\- Disculpe mi despiste, esta carta se quedó pegada a la otra que traduje. La firma está en español, firmado por "cicatriz".

Falman abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Por qué tendría que enviar cicatriz una carta al comando central? ¿Por qué no enviar a Miles con un mensaje por el directo militar?

-Sargento, informemos esto directamente al General-.

Ambos militares mostraron la carta a Mustang, quien confirmó que era la letra de "cicatriz". Mustang se puso algo serio, no tenía idea qué podría ser lo que su ex enemigo quería decirle.

-Sargento, esto es de suma urgencia, ¿puede decodificarlo hoy mismo?

Teresa observó la mirada seria del general, era su primer día de trabajo y no pensó con encontrar algo de suma urgencia, algo que cambió el semblante de todos en la oficina. Se preguntó si esto era un día normal de trabajo.

-Claro general, yo me encargo.

-Falman, te quedarás con ella, necesito una respuesta rápida que enviaré mañana mismo con mis informantes en caso de ser necesario. Llámame si es que requieren que vuelva a la oficina.

-Entendido, señor.

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde así que los miembros del equipo empezaron a retirarse. Teresa decidió ir a la biblioteca y pedir a Sheska un libro de codificación básico, era la primera vez que traducía algo encriptado. Falman se quedó ordenando los papeles de las respuestas que escribieron durante el día.

Fuery y Breda se ofrecieron en llevar los documentos a mensajería en su camino hacia la salida del Comando Central. Falman solo pudo agradecerles, mientras se quedaba pensando en lo que les quedaba de trabajo por el resto del día. Era una pena que a la sargento le tocase algo así en su primer día. Ella tendría que acostumbrarse a las sorpresas y a los graves inconvenientes de ser parte de esta brigada.

-No pienses tanto en ella, o te quedarás sin tu "poder de análisis"-. Dijo Havoc, de repente y aprovechando que el general y la coronel ya habían salido.

-No se a que se refiere, teniente.

-Deja las formalidades, Vato…-. Falman, quien estaba ignorando a su amigo de academia, decidió levantar su mirada y hacerle frente.

-No sé a que te refieres, Jean-. Falman se encontraba serio, y bastante fastidiado con lo que dijo su compañero.

-Vamos, fue la única tarde en todos estos años en los que te vi sonreír dentro de la oficina. No me digas que es por nada, y que solamente te gusta leer cartas de Ishval-. Havoc le tocó el hombro a su amigo, bastante convencido de lo que decía.

-Pues, a decir verdad, ha sido una enriquecedora tarde para mí. Es difícil poder aprender Ishvaliano en estos días, y he visto las enseñanzas de la sargento bastante útiles para cuando volvamos a campo.

-Sí sí… claro, bueno. Igual te quedarás con ella hasta muy tarde, espero que no desaproveches tu oportunidad, ya que al parecer yo no tengo ninguna con ella-. Dijo Havoc alejándose de su amigo, colocándose la chaqueta y prendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

-Yo no cometería faltas así sabiendo los objetivos que tenemos con el general-. Falman se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mientras Havoc salía por la puerta.-Además… no sé qué interés mío estas insinuando.

La puerta se cerró y Falman quedó solo en la oficina. Mirando el suelo desde su escritorio. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y sin embargo decidió quedarse ahí, pensando… divagando más que nada.

Después de 15 minutos escuchó la puerta abrirse. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Teresa con una pila de libros. Al parecer Sheska le dio la bienvenida a Comando Central a su manera.

-¿Desea que la ayude?-. Vato Falman se levantó de su asiento cuando vio todo suceder en cámara lenta. Un pliegue en la alfombra había hecho que la sargento se tropezara, haciendo volar todos los libros mientras caía en dirección hacia los escritorios. Falman fue rápido, e interceptó a Teresa antes de caer; sin embargo la velocidad y el peso de la pila de libros hizo que ella cayera con la suficiente fuerza como para derribarlo. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, ella encima de él.

Se vieron a los ojos, y tras ruborizarse bastante Teresa saltó para incorporarse y terminar esa incómoda situación.

-La…lamento mucho lo ocurrido, subteniente. Fue mi torpeza-. Ella se dio la vuelta mientras recogía todos los libros desparramados por el suelo. Falman no reaccionó de inmediato, se quedó procesando lo que había ocurrido. Un accidente, claro está, pero parecía ser demasiado para él. Finalmente se paró y dijo de forma tranquila.

-No se preocupe sargento, cosas que pasan. Especialmente cuando Sheska se emociona con las recomendaciones en la biblioteca-. Falman empezó a levantar los libros y dejarlos en el escritorio.

La sargento preparó café y se pusieron manos a la obra en el código. Mientras Falman escribía en la pizarra palabras que se repetían bastante como para ser conjugaciones o nombres propios, Spearman daba vueltas a las palabras para darles algún significado en Ishvaliano.

-Muy bien, según esto, esta palabra podría significar "que". Si estamos en lo correcto, esta palabra sería "y", y esta otra sería "cómo". Necesitamos más vocales, la a, la i-. Teresa se concentraba al anotar todas las pistas obtenidas hasta el momento. -¿Qué otra palabra cree que sería bastante recursiva, subteniente?

-Bueno, puede ser "plan", "estrategia", "reintegración", o simplemente "ciudadanos".

-Muy bien, ¡busquemos!-. Los ojos de Teresa comenzaron a brillar, dándoles un tono dorado. Sin duda era una chica bastante motivada y enérgica.

Pasaron horas, hasta que por fin obtuvieron el código. Era ya la medianoche cuando empezaron a armar las frases finales. Momento tras momento encontraron palabras que no les agradaron mucho, que eran alusivos a problemas, desenfrenos y rebeliones. La carta final se leía así.

"General Mustang,

Seré breve, al parecer mi hermano no fue el único con la intención de estudiar la alquimia y la alkehestria en Ishval. Miles y yo fuimos atacados la otra noche, en un intento que afortunadamente no fue fatal ni peligroso para ninguno de nosotros. Sin embargo pude reconoder en el ataque el estilo de la alquimia que yo poseo, destructiva. Envío esto de forma oficial, pero sin llamarlo para no crear sospechas en nuestra base. La gente aquí necesita sentirse segura para que la reintegración y la salida de Ishval de esta crisis sea efectiva., Vengan lo más pronto posible. No respondan el mensaje.

Scar"

Ambos militares se vieron a los ojos con gesto de preocupación. Claro, Falman entendía más que su compañera lo que estaba pasando; pero ella no se quedaba atrás. Ella era lo suficientemente lista como para entender los potenciales peligros de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Llamaré ahora mismo al general-, Dijo ella.

-s..Sí, en orden sargento-. Falman asintió. Mientras sacaba el teléfono de línea privada que había instalado Fuery.

Teresa alzó el teléfono mientras se venía algo a su cabeza. Vaya primer día de trabajo.


	3. Chapter 3-El atacante

**Author Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiromi Arakawa. **

_Bueno, ya se va descubriendo la trama de este fic. La verdad me gusta mucho el personaje de Falman, a pesar de no haber visto mucho sobre él. Es bastante serio y racional, pero tiene una gran calidad humana por lo que se ve en sus interacciones con el resto de personajes. Sin duda un gran miembro del equipo Mustang. _

_/_

_**Capítulo 2: El atacante **_

Roy Mustang llegó a su oficina en el comando central acompañado de la coronel Hawkeye, era la una de la mañana y vinieron a raíz de la llamada de la sargento Spearman. Le informó algo vago sobre la carta de "Cicatriz", el hombre ishvaliano a cargo de la reintegración de Ishval. El asunto era de extrema urgencia.

-General, lamentamos haberlo despertado-. El saludo de Falman mostraba algo de preocupación y mayor seriedad de la acostumbrada. No sabría decirse si era por el aspecto desaliñado del general por haber salido corriendo de su casa, o por el mensaje en sí.

-Denme la nota-. La sargento Spearman le pasó el documento traducido y el original, como era el protocolo de entrega de traducciones. El general leyó la nota, su vista se agudizó. En la oficina los tres subordinados contenían la respiración, el ambiente se sentía tenso y el nerviosismo crecía ante la expectativa de las decisiones de acción que deberían tomarse a continuación.

-Necesitan un alquimista en campo, hay un atacante que usa la alquimia especial de Ishval, la que desarrolló el hermano de Cicatriz. – Roy se volvió a ver a la coronel Hawkeye mientras decía estas palabras. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron más de lo normal y mordió sus labios mostrando incomodidad, o mejor dicho, preocupación.

-Partiremos mañana temprano, en cuanto avise a Grumman lo ocurrido.

Teresa se mantenía seria pero en su mente el haber escuchado el nombre del Fuhrer solo la extrañó mucho más. ¿Qué tenía que ver él con todo esto? ¿Cuál era la conexión entre el General y el hombre más poderoso de la nación?

Como si le hubiesen leído la mente, su general agregó.- Supongo que no tiene mucho sentido toda esta conversación para usted, ¿verdad Sargento?- Sus ojos se encontraron, ella mantuvo la serenidad.- Tendrá todo mucho más sentido una vez estemos en Ishval. Me encargaré que se ponga al tanto rápidamente, así que no se preocupe ni extrañe más. Es ahora mujer de mi confianza.

-Sí general-. Si bien la cara de Teresa se mostraba impávida, sus palabras cortas mostraban que ella estaba a total servicio de Mustang. No lo conocía bien, pero el exudaba un sentimiento de paz y un aire de rectitud y dedicación.

Riza miró a la nueva integrante del equipo, y sonrió. Miró también a Vato, quien extrañamente no despegaba su seria mirada de la sargento. Roy también lo notó, y como en un acto de complicidad, se volteó a ver a la Coronel. Tenía una sonrisa de triunfo que Riza supo entender como un "te lo dije". Hawkeye volvió a ver a sus compañeros, y sonrió ligeramente, dudaba que Falman supiera que existieran esas emociones dentro de él.

-Muy bien, entonces está decidido ¿verdad coronel?-. Ella asintió denotando la aprobación para la siguiente misión. Bien hecho señores, ha sido un buen trabajo. Ahora, descansen ya que mañana salimos temprano.

-Entendido, general-. Saludaron ambos soldados antes de salir por la puerta de la oficina.

Ya en la puerta principal y habiendo bajado las gradas en incómodo silencio, Falman dijo.- Seguro esto ha sido bastante sorpresivo para usted, sargento. No es fácil ser parte de este equipo.

-Mmm, sí al parecer no es un equipo cualquiera, pero creo que eso hace de este reto mucho más interesante. Además, por lo que veo el general no pasa el tiempo haciendo cosas que solo hagan crecer su nombre; siento que puedo darle toda mi confianza y disposición.

-Sí, entiendo eso. Supongo que es la impresión que deja, y no es una impresión equivocada, déjeme decirle.

-Me alegra saberlo. Me siento feliz, aunque también algo asustada -. Teresa se encogió un poco y cruzó los abrazos en un gesto de auto confortación. Era un gesto muy inocente y delicado para alguien de la milicia. Falman se quedó mirándola en silencio por un momento, no supo qué exactamente le llevó a decir lo siguiente, pero de sus labios salieron estas palabras.

-Puede que sea peligroso, quédese cerca de mí-. La sargento salió de sus pensamientos en ese momento, levantó la cabeza intentando entender que quiso decir exactamente su superior. Falman la miró, y luego se dio cuenta que decir eso a una persona con entrenamiento militar no era algo muy…convencional.

-Lo lamento, sé que usted debe estar bien preparada para este tipo de situaciones. Ha sido solo un atrevimiento mío-. Él intentó corregirse, tal vez sin éxito ya que la pelinegra empezó a reír calladamente.

-Usted debería disculparme el atrevimiento de reírme, después de todo es mi superior. Sin embargo le agradezco la calidez de sus palabras. No se preocupe, daré lo mejor de mí.

Siguieron caminando en dirección a sus departamentos, cuando de repente se escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos. Ambos pararon en seco, prepararon las pistolas y al sentir un rayo azul en dirección a ellos, los soldados se dispersaron de un salto. Teresa se dio la vuelta primero y vio un hombre alto, delgado y de cabellos negros. Falman intentó hacer un disparo en la pierna del atacante, pero antes de hacerlo este transmutó unos bloques que dieron al subteniente en el estómago. Teresa saltó nuevamente para evadir el ataque que también iba a en dirección a ella y llegó hacia su compañero.

-¡Subteniente!, ¿se encuentra bien?- El golpe en el estómago había sido certero y su superior se encontraba intentando recuperar el aire. Ella lo dejó a un costado y dio cara al agresor.

-¿Qué quieres? , pensando que sería difícil enfrentar a un alquimista ella sola.

Su contrincante se veía bastante seguro de sí mismo. Tenía una sonrisa petulante y una mirada fría.

-Vaya, vaya, con que tú eres la nueva adquisición de Mustang. Un perro más del ejército del alquimista más detestable de esta nación. No te preocupes preciosa, ustedes no me interesan, solo me interesa su jefe.

Teresa aprovechó la oportunidad para disparar, aunque el alquimista fue más rápido que ella y contuvo la bala con una ráfaga de aire. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, ya que él no había usado un círculo de transmutación para eso.

-Tienes agallas, aunque eres bastante ingenua. Tomen esto como una advertencia, entonces-. Dicho esto el desconocido se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ambos soldados. Teresa no iba a dejar que se le escapara así que apretó nuevamente el gatillo, otra ráfaga de aire hizo su aparición deteniendo la bala. Pero esta vez, no solo hizo eso; la lanzó en dirección a ella.

Teresa logró esquivarla pero mientras lo hacía un auto apareció a toda velocidad para llevarse al hombre que los había atacado.

-Maldición-. Ella se dio la vuelta para ver a Falman, estaba inconsciente. Decidió llevarlo a su departamento, ya que se encontraba bastante cerca. Lo acomodó en su hombro, dejó que él se desplomara sobre ella en un punto medio y se puso a avanzar en dirección a casa. No era tan difícil hacer eso después de todo, eran cosas que les enseñaban en el entrenamiento militar.

Una vez llegaron al apartamento, Teresa dejó al teniente en el sofá de la sala de estar. No había tiempo que perder, llamó al comando central para ver si todavía Mustang estaba en la oficina. Marcó y esperó sin éxito. Claro, debía estar camino a su casa. Marcó el número personal que le dieron, tomó la papeleta que tenía su contraseña y esperó. Nada. Colgó el teléfono con mayor angustia que la de antes, cuando escuchó al subteniente reaccionar.

-Mhm…¿dónde estoy?...-. Dijo Falman, todavía confundido.

-Subteniente, me alegra que se encuentre bien. Está en mi departamento, fue el único lugar seguro al que pude llevarlo después de que cayera inconsciente.

-Cierto, ¡el atacante!, ¿qué pasó con él?

-Traté de dispararle, pero usó alquimia para pararlas. Se trataba de manipulación del aire… se quedó pensativa un momento, antes de declarar.- Lo más raro fue que no utilizó un círculo de transmutación para ello.

Falman se incorporó de un salto ante lo que dijo, pues sabía lo que eso significaba; que esa persona intentó hacer una transmutación humana y además sobrevivió. Entonces era una persona bastante peligrosa y a la que no debían enfrentar sin el General cerca.

-Esto no es bueno, hay que avisar al general-. Pudo agregar finalmente

-Lo intenté, pero no contesta al comando general ni al número personal-. Teresa estaba comprendiendo la urgencia del asunto.

Por su parte, Falman tenía una idea de donde podría estar, no era tan difícil deducirlo.

/

Al parecer volveremos al juego-. Dijo Roy a su querida coronel.- Será algo refrescante salir de Central para variar, ¿no cree coronel?

-¿Intenta ser otra vez el héroe de rebeliones y guerras, general?-. Riza estaba caminando a su lado, lo cual no era muy común ni sería bien visto, pero dada la hora en la que estaban en la calle, nada de esto les importó.

-¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy, coronel?-. Roy mostró una sonrisa de reproche hacia Riza.

-Pues un nombre con un alto sentido del deber-. Roy se sonrojó un poco al escuchar esto-. Pero también un tipo infantil con poco sentido de la seguridad hombros de Roy cayeron y lanzó un suspiro. Ella lo miró de reojo, ciertamente le encantaba regañarlo a su manera.

-General, es muy tarde y mañana saldremos temprano, puede quedarse a dormir en el sofá para poder descansar un poco más-. La propuesta de Riza no era algo nuevo, no era la primera vez que Roy dormía en el sillón de la coronel cuando estaban en medio de misiones difíciles.

-Coronel, gracias, creo que aceptaré su invitación.

Llegaron al departamento de Hawkeye recibidos por Black Hayate, quien se puso a jugar con el general. Riza preparó las sábanas que usaba Roy cuando se quedaba a dormir y a su vez, él calentó agua para que ella tomase un poco de té. Su relación siempre fue muy natural e íntima, con una confianza y química indiscutibles que ellos no lograban aceptar.

Se sentaron en el sofá hasta acabar sus bebidas; ambos estaban en silencio. Roy la miró mientras ella cerraba los ojos un momento. Era una mujer bellísima, por dentro y por fuera. Se encontraba tan agradecido de tenerla a su lado, de que fuera la mujer de su máxima confianza. Sonrío hacia un lado; no se dio cuenta que ella ya había abierto los ojos. De repente ella lo estaba mirando, y él seguía con esa sonrisa de tonto enamorado.

-General, ¿sucede algo?-. Fue lo único que pudo decir la coronel.

-Eh…. Esto… bueno, solo admiraba a una bella mujer, eso es todo-. El coronel intentó hacerlo pasar por un chiste, dada su fama de mujeriego no sería tan difícil.

-Muy gracioso señor, creo que debe ir a descansar. El cansancio empieza a afectarle-. Riza no quiso creer en las palabras del general Mustang, si llegaba a albergarlas en su corazón solo le traerían dolor.

-Riza…-. El sonido de la puerta detuvo sus palabras. ¿Quíen podría ser a las tres de la mañana?

Riza abrió y encontró a dos miembros de su equipo jadeando de cansancio en el umbral de su departamento.

-¿Pero qué ha sucedido?-. Roy Mustang se apresuró hacia la puerta cuando los vio.

-General, nos atacaron-. La cara del general se vistió de asombro y todo el sueño que tenía se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Después de haber dado los detalles de lo sucedido, Teresa y Falman miraron al general esperando órdenes. Ambos sabían que esta no era una situación fácil. Por su parte Roy y Riza cruzaron miradas con información. Ellos ya sabían que podría significar que una persona hiciese alquimia sin un círculo de transmutación. Estaban ante contrincantes con gran habilidad y talento.

-Bueno, no podemos descartar que esto esté asociado al ataque en Ishval, tampoco podemos asegurarlo. Sin embargo nuestra misión se mantiene, yo haré las llamadas respectivas a alquimistas de mi confianza para que se encarguen de todo aquí.

Teresa mostró una cara de rebeldía, claramente a ella le parecía más importante quedarse donde estuviese el atacante para evitar daños a terceros. Mustang pudo leer la mirada de su nueva subordinada, llena de pasión y entrega por ayudar a otros, pero joven y muy ingenua aún. Le recordaba a cierto joven alquimista estatal de hace algunos años.

-Sargento, cuando vayamos a Ishval lo entenderá.

Ella solo asintió, con un cierto gesto de vergüenza por haber sido descubierta pensando en cosas que no eran apropiadas para su rango.

Siendo la hora que era, Riza invitó a todos a descansar en su casa, Teresa dormiría con ella, y los dos soldados en la sala de estar.

*POV DE LOS CHICOS*

-Ella me salvó, bueno, evitó que el daño a mi fuese más grande.

-Es una buena soldado, sin duda le debo agradecer el haberte cuidado.

-No creo que sea necesario, ella es una persona muy comprometida por lo visto. Solo que no tiene experiencia en la vida militar real. Es tan inocente.

-Tendrás que ser su guía, Falman. Si ella cae ante la desesperación, no dudes en mostrarle el camino. Es una orden.

-Sí, general-. Aunque fuese una orden, era algo que Falman ya se había propuesto.

*POV DE LAS CHICAS*

-Has hecho un gran trabajo, Teresa. Gracias por cuidar de Falman.

-No es nada, coronel. Solo lo que se hace por un compañero de equipo. Aunque debo admitir que fue atemorizante.

-Tu carrera militar recién comienza. No será fácil, nosotros hemos vivido muchas cosas durante estos años. Puede ser abrumador.

-Lo entiendo, madame, voy a dar todo de mi. Así que no debe preocuparse…Pasando a otro tema, ¿qué hacia el general Mustang aquí?

Riza se sonrojó un poco y dio la vuelta su cabeza para esconder sus gestos.- Puras formalidades, nada más, acompañando a una mujer a casa, eso es todo.

-Ok, ya entiendo que mentir para poder ir a descansar. No lo entendía.


	4. Chapter 4: Viaje a Ishval

**Author Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiromi Arakawa. **

_/_

_**Capítulo 4: El viaje a Ishval**_

Siete soldados amestrianos escucharon el sonido del tren en la estación central. Cuando el tren paró en la estación, todo el equipo Mustang entró por la puerta del vagón destinado para asuntos militares, como era la norma. También, como lo decía el protocolo, se sentaron según sus rangos. Mustang y Hawkeye se sentaron juntos, en otro espacio se encontraban Breda, Havoc y Falman. A Fuery le tocó sentarse con la sargento Spearman, ya que eran los menores en rango.

Los viajes de tren siempre son buenos escenarios para pequeñas mini historias, para secretearse y enterarse de algunas cosas. Veamos:

/

Roy se encontraba mirando la ventana. Después de media hora el general de brigada soltó las siguientes palabras

-Coronel, debe relajarse un poco, no se anticipe tanto a las cosas-. Mustang no necesitaba ver a los ojos de su compañera para darse cuenta de la preocupación en su rostro, la conocía como a la palma de su mano.

-Lo lamento general.

-No lo lamente, solo recuerde que tiene la misión de ser mi guardaespaldas… dudo en decir lo siguiente, pero al final se animó.- Y también de cuidar su vida. Recuerde que tiene órdenes de no morir.

Riza sintió una rara sensación de confortación ante esas secas y protocolares palabras. Ella recordó lo que pasó en el día prometido, cuando ante las puertas de la muerte ella le dijo a Roy "tengo órdenes de no morir". Sinceramente lo dijo para evitar que el entonces coronel no cometiera una locura de mayores proporciones. Él se podía sacrificar para salvar a cualquiera de sus subordinados. Vio en ese momento su desesperación, y ella entendió que debía mostrarle que el camino era mantener la calma.

Ahora era diferente, esta vez tenía realmente órdenes de no morir, de cuidar su vida. Esto la puso feliz, aunque no quisiera. Ella sabía, después de lo que había pasado hace un año en Central, que era importante para Roy Mustang, y él lo era para ella.

Por su parte, Roy sentía su preocupación crecer. Él también recordó el fatídico día prometido, cuando vio a su querida coronel herida de muerte y él se vio convertido en una bomba de tiempo que explotaría en el momento en el cual la vida de ella se extinguiera. Fueron los minutos más largos de su vida, sin duda alguna. No podía permitirse perderla. Esta vez, si ocurriese algo similar, perdería completamente la cabeza y Roy estaba bastante consciente de esto. Él tenía la misión auto impuesta de protegerla costara lo que costara, y eso lo demostró en innumerables ocasiones en el pasado. Esta misión no sería una excepción.

/

Havoc se sentó de frente a Breda y a Falman, mirando la ventana y lanzando un ruidoso suspiro.

-Aaaah, Rosemary, cuánto voy a extrañarte-. Dijo el casanova más conocido del grupo.

-Vaya, te olvidaste de la sargento muy rápidamente, no pensé que en dos días ya hubieras conseguido novia-. Dijo Breda un tanto desanimado por la petulancia de su compañero con respecto a las mujeres.

-Uno siempre debe tener un as bajo la manga, después de todo. Havoc se echó para atrás victorioso colocando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Afiló la mirada hacia sus compañeros en señal de triunfo.

-Eres un hombre bastante mujeriego, Havoc-. Dijo Falman intentando concentrarse en su libro.

-Jajaja, lo dices porque estas celoso. Vamos, Falman, tu deberías salir con alguien, no recuerdo que hayas tenido novia desde nuestros días de academia. ¿Cómo se llamaba ella?

-Nataly-. La respuesta de Falman fue casi automática, seguía mirando su libro.

-Exactamente, ella, y bueno era hermosa y bastante esbelta y jovial, sí… hasta yo te tenía envidia en esas épocas-. Havoc prendió un cigarrillo

-Cierto, ya recuerdo, nadie podía creer que Vato tuviese una novia tan bonita. ¡Hasta lo molestábamos pensando que la había contratado y todo para que lo acompañara a nuestras reuniones!

Ambos soldados se doblaban de risa en sus asientos, y Falman, sin cambiar ni un poco el gesto en su rostro, seguía pasando las páginas.

-¿Por qué terminaste Falman? ¿O ella te terminó?

-Simplemente no era mi tipo, fue algo muy efímero.

-Ah ¿Sí? ¿Y cuál es tu tipo?- Preguntaron al unísono ambos.

-Pues supongo que debe ser una mujer fuerte, inteligente, culta y con muchas ganas de adquirir nuevos conocimientos. Una persona con la que pueda hablar de muchos temas sin cansarla ni aburrirme. Eso principalmente.

-O sea una mujer aburrida-. Havoc se apoyó contra el vidrio mirando a la ventana.

-Me parece que estás buscando una versión femenina tuya, Falman. Creo que deberías bajar un poco tus expectativas-. Breda puso un gesto de preocupación.

Falman quedó en silencio, ya no estaba siguiendo la conversación.

-Hey tú, somos tus superiores…¡contéstanos!- Havoc intentó alzar la voz para conseguir que su amigo levantara su mirada, pero nada.

-¡QUE NOS HAGAS CASO!-. Havoc quitó el libro a Falman y lo lanzó por los aires…

/

-Sargento, debió ser una noche muy pesada para usted, lamento que haya tenido que vivir un primer día de trabajo tan poco convencional-. Dijo Fuery a su nueva compañera.

-Para nada, Mayor, creo que este trabajo está superando mis expectativas-. Teresa Spearman se notaba entusiasmada por el primer viaje con su nuevo equipo.

-Sin duda trabajar para el general es algo emocionante-. Fuery se arregló los lentes y miró a su compañera con curiosidad-. Por cierto, ¿qué clase de libro está leyendo?

-Es un ensayo sobre la historia y cultura de Ishval, más que nada sobre la filosofía y cosmovisión del pueblo. Puede llegar a ser muy útil para la interpretación y traducción en este viaje. Verá, por ejemplo para los ishvalianos el mundo es…

Mientras ella le explicaba la cosmovisión ishvaliana, Fuery se quedó un poco sorprendido con lo que dijo Teresa. La verdad es que no le parecía algo muy divertido para leer, pero ella se veía bastante animada cuando hablaba de ello. El muchacho solo pensó que lo más cordial sería fingir interés, y que con eso eventualmente la sargento se calmaría, pero no… Pasó media hora cuando…

-¡QUÉ ME HAGAS CASO!- Se escuchó el grito de Havoc quien estaba en el asiento trasero al suyo. De repente, un libro cayó sobre las cabezas de Fuery y Spearman. Ambos soldados se pararon para ver qué pasaba con sus compañeros después de haber agarrado el libro sin darle ni una mirada siquiera.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Jean?-. Falman estaba mostrando la molestia que pocas veces salía a la luz. Fuery se asustó bastante, jamás lo había visto así.

-¡Que queremos que busques una novia real para variar, Vato!-. Jean se paró con una postura amenazante a su amigo. Breda intentó jalarlo hacia atrás cuando vio que cierta coronel se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de ustedes? Se calman ahora.

La imagen de una Riza totalmente enfadada y apuntando la pistola hacia ellos los dejó paralizados. Atrás el general Mustang miraba petrificado a la coronel Hawkeye amenazando a sus subordinados. Sabía que él no podría hacer nada al respecto con el nivel de molestia que habían causado en su queridísima Riza.

Falman, siéntate con Fuery y Spearman-, Dijo la coronel mientras apuntaba a su subordinado. Falman había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, así que simplemente decidió obedecer a pesar de saber que nada de esto había sido su culpa. Cambió de asiento y Fuery le devolvió el libro que había salido volando por los aires gracias a Havoc.

Todos volvieron a sus asuntos, Riza guardó la pistola y se sentó al lado del general con los ojos cerrados, como intentando calmar su ira. Mustang se quedó mirando la ventana con un gesto indiferente, pero por dentro solo quería mantener distancia y así evitar que la pistola lo apuntase a él.

Fuery continuó leyendo su libro, Teresa hizo lo mismo. Fuery se quedó viendo la ventana en silencio cuando algo llamó su atención. La tapa del libro de ambos…¡era la misma!.

-¿Sabían que están leyendo el mismo libro?- Comentó sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría traer. Pronto se arrepintió bastante de sus palabras.

Ambos levantaron la vista y posaron sus ojos en el libro del otro.

-Creí que sería un buen libro para entender a los ishvalianos-. Dijo Falman de forma tranquila-.

-Lo mismo pensé, es bueno para entender mucho mejor el lenguaje, además será genial para poder aplicarlo-. Su expresión no cambió mientras seguía viendo el libro.

-¿Llegaste a la parte de la reciprocidad y el pensamiento colectivo?-

-Justo estoy pasando esa parte, me pareció bastante peculiar; sería muy importante considerarlo para las estrategias de reintegración. Creo que los Amestrianos tenemos un punto de vista algo distinto.

-Exactamente, me veo en bastantes problemas al no saber cómo enfrentar tantas diferencias culturales.

-Bueno tengo un libro al respecto sobre los pueblos antiguos de Amestris que puede ser de mucha ayuda. Además deberías considerar la…

Durante más de una hora, no se callaron. Fuery se sintió parcialmente aliviado ya que no era él el objetivo de la sargento mientras comunicaba sus "apasionantes" datos y estadísticas. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse fastidiado ya que esperaba algo de tranquilidad para el resto del viaje.

Breda fue a conseguir algo de comer cuando, al pasar por el asiento de sus compañeros, vio como Falman y Spearman tenían una amena y larga conversación sobre asuntos que el apenas podía entender. Era como si hubiese dos Falman hablando el uno con el otro. Arqueó una ceja y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Su tipo, ¿eh?-. Dijo para sí mismo.

Riza estaba viendo todo de lejos, desde su asiento al lado del general Mustang. Ambos se dieron cuenta de las interacciones entre sus dos subordinados.

-Solo están conversando sobre estrategia-. Mustang se acercó a la coronel para enfrentarla-. Déjelos disfrutar el viaje, va la misma sugerencia para usted, coronel.

-Fue una mala decisión al parecer-. Es lo único que Riza pudo agregar.

-No creo que la gente hable de dos soldados conversando sobre su misión-.

-No es peligroso en ese sentido, es malo para ellos. Si en algún momento llegan a sentir algo el uno por el otro, podrían sufrir bastante-. Los ojos de la coronel se apagaron, se notaba que ella entendía bien el sentimiento de dolor de una amor prohibido.

-Bueno, es algo que no podemos evitar. Ambos son adultos, coronel-. Riza asintió silenciosamente, mientras miraba al vacío. El general Mustang se preguntó si ella estaba enamorada de alguien de la milicia, si lo había estado antes…-. Usted parece entender muy bien el sentimiento, ¿algún amor prohibido que quisiera compartir durante este largo viaje?

Riza salió de si misma y miró a su general. Se puso roja como un tomate, ¿qué podría decirle? ¿Qué era él el único que siempre estuvo dentro de su corazón? ¿Qué estaba triste porque la misión que tenía con su jefe le pesaba tanto, solo por el hecho de no poder tener una familia feliz con el hombre que siempre la acompañó?

-Estas ruborizada-. Dijo Roy sin pensar-. Riza abrió los ojos, su corazón latió muy fuertemente y pensando que iba a decir alguna cosa que la delatara, decidió hacer lo siguiente.

-Falman, necesito unas palabras con Fuery-. Mintió Riza-. El general estará gustoso de compartir el tiempo contigo hasta el final de nuestro viaje.

-Espera… -. Dijo Mustang alargando el brazo mientras Riza se paraba para cambiar de asiento con sus subordinados. Ella no le escuchó.

Falman llegó al asiento de la coronel y sacó el tablero de ajedrez de su mochila. Roy suspiró y de muy mala gana empezó a jugar. Quería saber quien era la persona que la hacía sentir así de triste.


	5. Chapter 5: Recuerdos de culpa

**Author Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiromi Arakawa. **

_La historia de nuestros héroes apenas comienza. _

_/_

_**Capítulo 5: Recuerdos de culpa**_

El tren paró después de doce largas horas. Eran ya las 6 de la tarde cuando el equipo Mustang arribó a Ishval. Los integrantes del equipo salieron por la puerta del andén y se encontraron con un hombre moreno de cabellos blancos y de lentes oscuros con traje militar. Era el coronel Miles, encargado principal de la reintegración de Ishval, en coordinación con el general Roy Mustang.

-Bienvenidos, soldados, bienvenida coronel Hawkeye, bienvenido general Mustang-. Con un saludo militar se dirigió a todos el único ishvaliano de la milicia amestriana. – Espero que el viaje haya sido placentero para todos.

-Fue un buen y tranquilo viaje, coronel.- Hawkeye se dispuso a caminar a su lado, detrás del general. Roy Mustang puso una cara de fastidio, seguía molesto por la decisión de Hawkeye de cambiarse de asiento, dejándolo con Falman el resto del viaje.

-Sí, un viaje sin novedades, nada que contar-. Dijo sin mostrar a sus subordinados su gesto de molestia.

Miles se dio la vuelta un momento y agregó-. Veo que consiguió una ampliación para su escuadrón, general.

-Así es, ella es la sargento Spearman.

-Bienvenida a Ishval, sargento-. Agregó Miles con un gesto serio.

-Gracias Coronel-. La nueva integrante del equipo se inclinó levemente a modo de saludo desde la parte de atrás del equipo.

El grupo fue caminando por las calles de la ciudad ya que el comando central de Ishval se encontraba cerca de la estación. Era una ciudad en medio del desierto, y sin embargo, la cantidad de colores en las calles y los mercados parecía alejar a la gente de la realidad de la aridez de su medio. La gente utilizaba ropas blancas y relucientes que contrastaban con la arena del suelo con algunos atados de colores brillantes, rojos o morados que iban amarrados por la espalda. Los puestos eran de color café, repletos de frutas como manzanas, duraznos, dátiles y ciruelos. Existían verduras bastante raras, parecidas a calabazas y calabacines, además de las convencionales. Los comerciantes llevaban y traían cabras atadas a unas sogas que servían de correa. Se veía como una ciudad próspera y dinámica, llena de vida. Era algo que uno no podía imaginar después de haber leído los libros sobre la guerra de Ishval.

Impresionante, ¿verdad, Sargento?-. Fuery notó como Teresa miraba todo a su alrededor con emoción e incredulidad.- Créame, si hubiera estado con nosotros la primera vez que llegamos, esto le resultaría mucho más impactante. Parecía una ciudad fantasma, casi por completo deshabitada y en ruinas. Claro… pocos grupos familiares estaban viviendo aquí, en carpas, mientras que la mayor parte de los ishvalianos se habían convertido en nómadas. Esos pocos aldeanos nos vieron al principio con gran desconfianza, con temor. No los culpo después de lo que pasó aquí. Nos costó mucho lograr que nos permitieran tener una base aquí.

El aire jovial de Fuery se había perdido por completo. Mientras decía estas palabras, él se tornó bastante serio, pero a la vez bastante orgulloso del trabajo que se había realizado en el lugar. No era para menos, Teresa vio a su alrededor y lo que su superior describía no se parecía en nada a lo que estaba ahora en frente de sus ojos.

Pronto llegaron al comando central de la milicia. Era un edificio bastante modesto, todavía en construcción. Solo estaban habilitadas las oficinas y un pasillo con cuartos para los militares que se quedaran en la región. Pasaron a la oficina central, donde se encontraba un hombre alto, de cabellos blancos y una cicatriz en forma de "x" en la frente. Era cicatriz.

-Mustang, Hawkeye, bienvenidos, gracias por venir rápidamente-. Sus gestos eran serios y duros, No se movió ni un poco para saludar a los de alto rango.

-Cicatriz, es bueno verte de nuevo-. Dijo Hawkeye con una sonrisa cálida que no era común en ella. Mustang dijo lo mismo dando una palmada en el hombro del ishvaliano.

Cicatriz saludó a los soldados y posó su mirada en la cara desconocida que estaba frente a él. Mustang se prestó a presentar a su nueva soldado.

-Ella es la nueva sargento, Teresa Spearman, es experta en idiomas y traducciones-, Roy miró a Teresa con una sonrisa, como incitándola a mostrar sus habilidades con el idioma ishvaliano.

Teresa saludó de forma protocolar a Cicatriz en su idioma, lo cual hizo que este abriera un poco los ojos ante la sorpresa. Respondió el saludo de forma amable y con una media sonrisa, la cual era la máxima expresión positiva que él solía hacer.

Se dio la vuelta hacia Mustang, con una mirada de complacencia.- Tomaste una buena decisión, teniendo en cuenta tu falta de talento para aprender ishvaliano.

-¡E..es eso no es cierto!-. Mustang levantó su puño y puso sus ojos blancos de furia.

-No tiene caso que niegue lo innegable, señor-. Hawkeye estaba a su lado con una mirada seria. Esta frase hizo que el general bajara sus hombros rápidamente en señal de desconsuelo al saber que era su fiel coronel la que, una vez más, mostraba ante todos su inutilidad para ciertas cosas.

Los demás miembros del equipo empezaron a reírse a carcajadas ante la debilidad que suponía para su general las palabras de Hawkeye.

-¡Y ustedes de que se ríen, probaran mis llamas!-. El general amenazó de forma graciosa a sus subordinados. Era obvio que no eran amenazas reales, solo se sentían en confianza. En otras ocasiones de mayor importancia no actuarían de esa forma.

-No cambias nunca, Mustang-. Cicatriz tocó en el hombro al general.- Deben estar cansados, pasen a sus habitaciones. El equipo se dirigió al pasillo de habitaciones. Se dispusieron de la siguiente manera. Mustang dormiría solo por ser el de mayor rango, Hawkeye y Spearman compartirían una habitación y los cuatro solados restantes estarían agrupados de dos en dos según su rango, es decir, estarían juntos Havoc y Breda, y Falman y Fuery.

La coronel Hawkeye se veía más seria de lo normal. Se dispuso a dejar sus cosas y organizarlas en completo silencio. Spearman notó el cambio de humor de la general, a pesar de conocerla desde hace un mes, cuando la buscaron para que fuera parte del equipo. El silencio imperó en la habitación durante unos quince minutos, cuando la coronel hubo terminado de desempacar.

-Espero te sientas cómoda aquí, Teresa. Sería bueno que vayas con Havoc y los demás a buscar algo de cenar.

-¿Y usted, coronel?

-Yo necesito un tiempo a solas-. Hawkeye sonaba bastante seria con respecto a eso.

-Cl…claro, entendido madame-. Dijo Teresa sin intentar convencer a su superior que esa idea no sonaba muy bien.

/

Teresa se encontraba caminando con el resto del equipo Mustang por las calles de Ishval al menos con el resto de los tenientes y Fuery. Encontraron un restaurante pequeño a unas cuadras del comando central, se veía bastante bonito así que decidieron entrar. Ella seguía preocupada por su coronel, también notó que su jefe brillaba por su ausencia, miró hacia abajo y con algo de duda se animó a preguntar.

¿El general no nos acompaña?-. Intentó fingir desinterés al formular esa pregunta, esperando que ninguno de sus compañeros notara que le parecía extraño que ambos superiores estuviesen ausentes.

-No lo la miró de reojo con el típico cigarrillo en la boca.- Deben querer un tiempo de reflexión a solas, después de todo, estamos en Ishval.

Los compañeros se tornaron serios, el ambiente se tensó y adquirió un aura bastante pesada. Teresa no entendía exactamente a qué se refería su superior con ello, su mirada fue de incomprensión y mayor curiosidad.

-Claro, cuando tú estabas en la academia, no se mencionaban algunas cosas-. Havoc, retiró su cigarrillo y agudizó su mirada. Perdió toda su aura de galán y casanovas, y agregó.

-¿Sabes por qué Ishval estaba en malas condiciones cuando llegamos hace un año?

-Hubo una guerra civil, la milicia tuvo que intervenir-. Dijo Teresa sosteniendo la aguda mirada del teniente.

-Incorrecto. Aunque no te culpo por no saber, ningún libro de historia ha contado realmente la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió aquí.

Teresa abrió los ojos con asombro, ¿qué quería decir Havoc? Ella, quien se consideraba un ratón de biblioteca, confiaba ciegamente en todo texto escrito y bien certificado que tuviera entre manos, entre estos documentos obviamente estaban los libros de historia.

-Lo único que debe saber, es que a veces la milicia no toma las mejores decisiones-. Dijo Falman viendo que su subordinada estaba a punto de lanzar preguntas que no iban a parar.

-El general dijo que yo entendería todo una vez aquí-. Dijo ella intentando desafiar a su superior.- Ya estamos aquí así que no veo por qué no decirme las cosas.

-No nos corresponde, sargento. Otra persona tiene que contarte todo-. Fue lo único que pudo añadir Falman. Breda y Fuery seguían serios mirando hacia la sargento.

-Está bien, subteniente-. Teresa miró hacia un costado, insatisfecha y más curiosa que antes.

/

Riza se sentó en la terraza del comando central, y observaba la luna llena con unos ojos llenos de tristeza. Sentía la brisa del desierto levantando sus cabellos, y el frío seco caer sobre sus hombros.

Ishval siempre la ponía melancólica, después de haber cometido grandes crímenes en ese lugar, era lógico que volver ahí fuese parte de un castigo autoimpuesto. Sin embargo no llegaba a afectarle tanto como esta vez. La llegada de la sargento al equipo, su ingenuo idealismo y sus ganas de salvar el mundo le recordaron la alegría que ella podría tener de no ser por sus pecados. Los rubores inconscientes de Teresa ante Falman, y las miradas continuas que este le entregaba cuando ella no se daba cuenta, le recordaron una vez más que Riza no podría estar con el hombre que amaba. Ella no merecía ni la jovialidad ni la posibilidad de amar que tenían sus allegados.

De repente, una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Me dirás que pasa contigo? Mustang quien se sentó a su lado diciendo estas palabras.

Riza se quedó tensa sin girar para mirar a su general. Cerró los ojos y dijo.- Este lugar me recuerda que, a pesar de todo, mis pecados no podrán ser perdonados.- Abrió los ojos y en ellos se reflejó toda su tristeza. Roy la miró preocupado, la entendía muy bien.

-Es verdad, yo siento lo mismo. Como no me gustaría poder haber seguido mi vida, como lo hizo Hughes, tener la fuerza como para dignarme a ser feliz-. Riza levantó la mirada, jamás hablaron explícitamente de las ambiciones que ellos tenían a parte de su misión de convertir a Amestris en un estado democrático, a veces hasta ella pensaba que el general no tenía otra ambición que no fuese esa. Pero claro, él era un ser humano, seguro que quería una familia, o una casa bonita, viajar, o tenía algún otro sueño.

Al final la rubia dijo.- ¿Algún amor que quisiera compartir en este largo viaje, general? -. Era una broma, una revancha por lo que le hizo en el tren.

Roy sonrió y cerró los ojos. Si ella supiera...-Coronel, coronel, qué sonrisa seductora se combinó con una mirada tierna dirigida solamente a ella. -Sin embargo-. Continuó el general, sin darle importancia a lo dicho por su coronel.- Jamás te había visto tan ensimismada como en esta ocasión, a pesar de haber venido a Ishval múltiples veces el pasado año. Me gustaría ser capaz de entender que pasa por tu mente, la verdad esta vez me pareces un libro difícil de descifrar, y me frustra.

Riza bajó su mirada, no podía decirle lo que ella sentía, no solo no era correcto, era imposible.

-¿Puede que le moleste la llegada de la nueva sargento?-. Roy mencionó eso como una corazonada.

-No diga tal ridiculez, señor, sabe muy bien que ella es bastante apreciada por mi persona-. Riza sabía a lo que él se refería, así que continuó.- Es solo que ella me recuerda mucho a como era yo antes de que Ishval cambiara todo. Creo que verla así de inocente hace que piense mucho más en el futuro que hubiera querido tener.

-Somos seres humanos, coronel, tal vez debería permitirse un futuro feliz-. El general se puso frente a ella, la miró seriamente y la agarró de repente de las manos. Riza abrió ligeramente sus ojos, más no se resistió al contacto con su general.

-No sabe cuánto daría por librarla de ese pasado, y del futuro que se trazó de forma tan dolorosa-. La mirada de Roy se intensificó, mostrando muchos sentimientos retenidos que no iban a tener palabras expresas, al menos no esa noche. Riza solo pudo decir lo siguiente.- Yo, también quisiera que usted se libere de esa carga, señor-.

Roy sonrió, como entendiendo que, a pesar de todo lo que estaban viviendo, ambos eran importantes el uno para el otro.- Me alegra tanto tenerla como guardaespaldas, coronel. Me alegra haberla tenido cerca desde niños.

Roy se separó de ella, soltó sus manos y se dio la vuelta para dejarla sola una vez más. Cuando estaba a una distancia considerable, se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y dijo.- En cuanto a su pregunta coronel, sí tengo un amor prohibido, aún no puedo compartirle esa historia. Tal vez en el siguiente viaje-. La sonrisa de Roy, llena de calma, hicieron que Riza se preguntara si era ella la mujer que amaba, si tal vez ella podría ser correspondida por él. Se quedó con una mirada seria, él solo se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

/

Riza fue al patio del comando, estaba pensando en lo que dijo Mustang hace unos minutos. También pensó en su culpa, en todas las cosas que hizo en esta región. ¿Podría permitirse tener una vida feliz, en algún momento?

-Oh Roy, ¿Por qué eres tan oportuno? ¿Por qué logras que sienta que existe una pequeña posibilidad de ser feliz a tu lado?-. Sonriendo, miró hacia la luna llena de esa noche, algo esperanzada después de tanto pesar.

La coronel no se dio cuenta que había alguien más en cerca de ella. La sargento estaba fumando un cigarrillo en la puerta del comando. Cuando se dispuso a entrar, Hawkeye la vio, y su corazón se detuvo. Teresa por su parte se puso nerviosa y se disculpó- Pp…perdón coronel, no la vi, pero escuché todo. Mil disculpas-. Su nerviosismo era evidente, el de Riza también, sin embargo ella era ya una mujer madura, así que trató de calmar a su subordinada.

-Bueno, no me haría mal tener una confidente en este equipo…Pero, te queda terminantemente prohibido mencionar esto a alguien más, es una orden-Riza tenía una mirada seria pero calma, junto con una sonrisa que era muy rara en ella. Teresa miró a su coronel, y aceptó la orden.- Claro coronel, no dude en que su secreto estará a salvo conmigo-. Ambas mujeres se sonrieron en complicidad.

-Mañana me acompañarás al colegio que construimos, es hora de que conozcas mucho de lo que pasó aquí. Teresa se preguntó si le contarían lo ocurrido aquí, lo que los tenientes no pudieron decirle.


	6. Chapter 6-La redención que no llega

**Author Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiromi Arakawa. **

_¿Será que le cuentan a Teresa lo que en realidad pasó en Ishval? ¿Cómo reaccionará ella al enterarse de lo que hicieron sus superiores?_

_/_

**Capítulo 6: La redención que no llega**

Era ya de mañana en el comando central de Ishval. El equipo se concentró en la oficina de Cicatriz y el coronel Miles antes de separarse a realizar las tareas habituales. Decidieron mantener un perfil bajo hasta que el nuevo alquimista se apareciera, estaban bajo la excusa de seguir el progreso de la región, como lo hacían a menudo. Fuery y Breda se fueron a hacer un seguimiento a la nueva radio de la ciudad, Hawkeye y Spearman irían a revisar el progreso de la escuela en construcción, el resto del equipo se quedaría en comando central revisando los progresos realizados en cooperación con el consejo de ancianos ishvalianos.

Espero buenos reportes, coronel, sargento.- Dijo Mustang a sus subordinadas mientras se despedían. Ambas lo miraron seriamente y saludaron.

-¡Sí, señor!

-Falman se quedó mirando a Teresa en silencio, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre en su persona. Algo en ella lo hacía sentir bastante extraño; si estaba cerca, él perdía mucho de su carácter frío y racional, y solía portarse hasta un poco impulsivo, como por ejemplo diciendo cosas como la siguiente.

-Tenga cuidado, sargento-. Lo dijo sin pensar, y, dándose cuenta de que no era algo común en él o en cualquier soldado el decir esas palabras, abrió sus ojos sin saber cómo ocultar lo que todos que estaban en la sala pudieron escuchar. Después de todo solo había mencionado a la sargento en esta frase, y no era común que los soldados se pidieran cosas como esa sabiendo el entrenamiento que tenían. Todos se quedaron mirando al subteniente y un breve silencio incomodó todo alrededor. Havoc tenía una pequeña sonrisa que iba creciendo hasta que….

-Ambas tengan cuidado, por favor.- Mustang aclaró su voz para cambiar la situación.- Me alegra saber que tengo subordinados que se preocupan por los suyos propios. Es una orden cuidarse, ¿entendieron?

-Sí…- Dijo Teresa, pensando que Falman tenía el deber de superior de darle la orden de ser cautelosa, ella no se daba cuenta de nada. Mustang no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de ser brillante para unos temas, su subordinada era bastante lenta para otros, aunque no la culpaba, Falman estaba en las mismas, lo más probable es que no entendiera que estaba sucediendo dentro de él. Por su parte el subteniente dio un suspiro y por dentro agradeció a su superior el haberlo salvado de esa situación.

/

Las dos militares se dirigieron a la escuela, en el camino Teresa volvió a ver el mercado que le fascinó el día anterior, sin embargo esta vez lo miraba con cierta tristeza y confusión. Recordó lo que le dijeron, o mejor dicho, no le dijeron sus superiores la noche anterior. Intentó pensar en posibles explicaciones a lo que le revelaron.

"_\- Lo único que debe saber, es que a veces la milicia no toma las mejores decisiones-"_

Llegaron pronto a la escuela, ahí una señora mayor les dio la bienvenida, ella se llamaba Yashté. Teresa le habló en Ishvaliano, lo que hizo que la señora se pusiera muy contenta, a pesar de que ella hablaba también español. Yashté abrazó a Riza con mucho afecto cuando llegaron y les enseñó las aulas que ya estaban en funcionamiento. Unos niños de nueve años corrieron a la puerta del aula por donde estaban pasando, ignorando por completo al profesor de matemáticas, Al ver a Riza ellos enloquecieron de alegría y la abrazaron. El profesor, quien tenía al principio una cara de molestia, suavizó su gesto al ver que era la coronel Hawkeye la causa de la indisciplina de sus estudiantes.

-¡Señorita Riza!, no la esperábamos hasta el siguiente año.- Dijo una de los niños.

¿Qué importa? ¡Riza san vino!.- Dijo el niño que estaba detrás.

-Basantí, Jahre, me alegra verlos.- Riza sonrió de una forma cálida y genuina. Estos momentos hacían brotar su lado maternal. La coronel continuó.- Les presento a mi nueva compañera y amiga, la sargento Teresa Spearman,

.Ho…hola, un gusto.- Teresa los saludó con una sonrisa tierna que convenció de inmediato a los niños, quienes la abrazaron igualmente.

-Si eres amiga de Riza, ¡también eres nuestra amiga!-Teresa se sintió enternecida con esas palabras y les dio las gracias.

La mañana terminó rápidamente y habiendo revisado el lugar y el avance de las clases, Riza guio a la sargento hacia la terraza del lugar. Mientras subían las gradas, su semblante fue cambiando y una gran melancolía se reflejaba en sus ojos. Teresa presentía que por fin le informarían sobre lo que realmente había ocurrido en esta región.

Llegaron a la parte más alta del edificio, se veía alrededor un montón de casas de color arena o blancas, todas con terrazas planas. Teresa miró fijamente a su superiora, preparándose lo mejor posible para las palabras que iba a escuchar

-Teresa, ¿qué es lo que sabes sobre lo que ocurrió aquí?- Así comenzó su coronel.

-Pues, en la academia nos contaron que hubo una guerra civil, y la milicia tuvo que intervenir para evitar una masacre. Los que sobrevivieron fueron pocos, lastimosamente.- Hizo una breve pausa, sin embargo se animó a continuar.-Pero el teniente Havoc me dijo que esto es incorrecto, y el subteniente Falman me dijo que la milicia no tomó una buena decisión al respecto.

Riza miró al horizonte, pensativa, y agregó.- Ambos tienen razón, no hubo una guerra civil aquí. Un miembro secreto de la milicia estalló el conflicto a propósito, e hizo creer a todos nosotros que había una rebelión. Nos hicieron matar a todos.

La mirada de Riza se intensificó, y miró directamente a los ojos miel de Teresa. Ella, por su parte, abrió un poco los ojos y la boca, respiró profundamente y dio la señal para que su superiora continuase.

Riza le contó todo lo que vivió en la guerra de Ishval, su amistad con el general y la guerra contra los homúnculos. Spearman quedó conmocionada y tuvo que sentarse en el borde de la terraza.

-Entonces, entonces la milicia usó y mató a personas inocentes para crear piedras filosofales.

-Sí-. Hubo un breve silencio.-En lugares así, terrazas como esta, yo maté a muchas personas sin saber quiénes eran, si realmente eran culpables de algo o no. Ser militar a veces puede ser una maldición tremenda. Espero que no tengas que quitar la vida a nadie, al menos a nadie inocente, como yo lo hice.

Riza giró hacia Teresa, mostrándole todo el dolor de su alma.-El general y yo nos comprometimos a volver esto una democracia, escalaremos puestos hasta que Mustang sea Fuhrer y pueda disolver a los altos mandos militares. Es lo único que podremos hacer para saldar en parte nuestra deuda-. La mirada de Riza se llenó de un dolor extremo, era difícil para Teresa verla sin que quisieran salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

Después de un momento Hawkeye agregó.- Es por eso que yo no podría estar con el hombre que amo, ni casarme, ni tener una vida como la que quisiera que tú tengas. Mis pecados no pueden ser redimidos pase lo que pase.

Teresa abrió los ojos y oponiéndose rotundamente dijo.- Coronel, usted está haciendo tanto por Ishval, y el general también. Mire nada más como los niños la quieren, como la reciben en esta escuela. Estoy segura que con el general pasa lo mismo…si están haciendo tanto bien ahora, no me parece justo que se nieguen algo tan esencial como el amor, o la felicidad.

-Teresa, me alegran tus palabras; sin embargo el dolor que tenemos ambos son cosas que no pueden sanar así nada más. En cuanto este país se vuelva una democracia, ambos enfrentaremos nuestros crímenes ante la justicia.

-¿Qué?...-Teresa entendió a qué se refería su superiora, sin embargo no quería creer lo que escuchaba…suicidio.

-Es una orden no refutar esto, Spearman-. La coronel notó como la sargento se preparaba para vociferar su descontento. En ese momento Teresa apretó los puños, agudizó su mirada y sosteniéndola en direccion a Hawkeye se dio la vuelta.

-Está bien coronel-. Sin embargo no estaba bien.

De repente, un fuerte estallido se escuchó por el mercado, seguido de una polvareda de diez metros de altura.

-Sargento, en marcha-. Dijo Hawkeye siendo seguida al instante por su subordinada.

/

Mustang y Cicatriz acordaron dar una vuelta después de la reunión con el consejo de ancianos. Ya eran las tres de la tarde y las calles recobraban vida después de estar vacías en la hora de almuerzo. Se sentía una gran paz en el ambiente, y ambos hombres, otrora atormentados por los errores que cometieron, podían permitirse un poco de orgullo ante lo que veían.

-Dime, Roy, ¿ya le dijiste?- Cicatriz seguía caminando al lado del general, hablándole en calidad de amigos.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres-. Roy siguió su paso, impasible.

-¿Le dijiste o no a Hawkeye lo que sientes por ella?-. Estas palabras hicieron que Roy se tropezara con una piedra, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Se sentó y dirigió una mirada tensa y desafiante a su compañero.

-¡Estas loco!, y mecionar esto en plena calle, ¿tenemos objetivos importantes o no?

-Los únicos militares en la zona son ustedes y Miles, y la verdad dudo que él no sepa algo, eres muy malo ocultando tus emociones, Mustang-. Cicatriz le tendió la mano y ayudó al general a ponerse de pie, estando este bastante sonrojado ante las anteriores palabras.

-No, no le he dicho nada….-. Dijo Roy una vez retomando la caminata.- …Y sigo con algunas dudas sobre si hacerlo. Ella se merece un futuro feliz, era joven cuando vino a Ishval, y además se enlistó por mis cuentos heroicos de hacer un país mejor…Es mi culpa que sus manos estén manchadas de sangre.

Roy miró a su amigo con tristeza. -¿Cómo podría yo merecer un futuro feliz después de haber arruinado la vida de la mujer que amo?

Cicatriz entendía el dolor que le confesaba su amigo, en algún momento él mismo se planteó vivir triste y solo, también pretendió no volver a Ishval nunca más debido a sus pecados. Pero ahí estaba, intentando reconstruir su región, a su pueblo y su cultura. Esto le causaba demasiada felicidad, tal vez una mayor a la que soñó tener en su vida. Era más de lo que se merecía o podía pedir, pero ahí estaba.

-Tal vez nunca recuperaste la visión después de todo, Mustang-. ¿Cómo podía el general estar tan ciego, sabiendo que ha revivido una civilización entera en el lapso de un año?

No hubo tiempo para continuar la discusión. Un fuerte estallido y una onda de expansión los hizo caer al suelo. Se pararon de golpe y se prepararon para atacar. Ante ellos se mostraba un hombre ishvaliano delgado y con una mirada burlona. Sus ojos rojos tenían una mirada aguda y decidida.

-Por fin vienes, Mustang, no pensé que llegaría tan pronto el momento en que te haría pedazos.

-Al parecer estabas esperándome…lastimosamente creo que tendré que decepcionarte, el que quedará hecho pedazos no seré yo-. Mustang ajustó su guante y observó detenidamente a su oponente para analizar y preparar su estrategia.


	7. Chapter 7-Los nuevos alquimistas

**Author Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiromi Arakawa. **

_El enemigo revelará pronto sus intenciones. _

_/_

**Capítulo 7: Los nuevos alquimistas**

_-Por fin vienes, Mustang, no pensé que llegaría tan pronto el momento en que te haría pedazos. _

_-Al parecer estabas esperándome…lastimosamente creo que tendré que decepcionarte, el que quedará hecho pedazos no seré yo-. Mustang ajustó su guante y observó detenidamente a su oponente para analizar y preparar su estrategia. _

El oponente atacó con un rayo azul que destrozó el suelo, cosa que anuló Cicatriz con su alquimia. Como lo había imaginado, este contrincante tampoco utilizó un círculo de transmutación, al menos no uno que fuese visible, lo cual lo hacía un oponente poderoso.

-¡General! ó Riza, quien llegó corriendo acompañada del resto del escuadrón.

-Manténgase al margen, coronel…yo me encargo-. Dijo Roy lanzando una primera llamarada de fuego al villano. Esta fue evadida fácilmente por este, quien contraatacó hacia el escuadrón, como para desviar un poco la atención de la pelea.

Falman y Fuery evitaron que les llegara el ataque saltando hacia un costado, y el resto del equipo hizo lo mismo. Teresa desenfundó su pistola y se paró frente al ishvaliano.

-Ah, la chica que mencionó Brooke-. La sonrisa del atacante se agrandó, y lanzó un ataque hacia ella. Sin embargo Teresa se movió ágilmente evitando que impactara algo peligroso.

Así que el atacante de Central estaba relacionado con este sujeto. Falman levantó su pistola, preparándose para jalar el gatillo en cualquier momento, si en Central no pudo hacer mucho, ahora sería el momento de redimirse.

Havoc hizo una señal a Breda, para que vayan hacia los costados. Fuery se quedó cerca de la Coronel.

Con sus seis hombres atacados de frente, Roy decidió negociar, o al menos hacer tiempo.- ¿Qué es lo que buscas realmente?

-Acabar contigo, naturalmente.- Dijo el hombre Ishvaliano-. Para que nosotros, los verdaderos alquimistas, podamos retomar el mundo.

-Bastante ambicioso, ¿no crees? Me temo que tus planes no tienen un futuro. ¡Ahora!

Breda y Havoc dispararon por los lados, era un ataque sorpresa, o eso creían. El alquimista fue más rápido y antes de que llegasen las balas a él, las desvió utilizando una clase de alquimia. Estas fueron directo a Falman y a la Coronel. Hawkeye desvió la bala con un disparo certero, como era de esperarse del ojo de Halcón, sin embargo Falman no fue tan rápido. Afortunadamente Teresa le dio una zancadilla a su subteniente, logrando que cayera antes de que la bala le impactara. Sin embargo esto hizo que Teresa bajara la guardia, y, sin darse cuenta la bala volvió a desviarse e impactó en su hombro.

Mientras Falman caía producto de la zancadilla, pudo ver como la bala impactaba en su subordinada. Algo dentro de él se movió en ese momento, casi instantáneamente… una ira incontenible y una desesperación gigante. Una vez en el suelo, el subteniente abrió los brazos para recibir a la sargento, intentando protegerla de cualquier otro ataque. La miró a los ojos… mientras ella seguía pensando en cómo lidiar con el dolor.

-Sargento, ¿se encuentra bien?- Falman gritaba sin darse cuenta, su mirada estaba llena de terror.

-S…sí, subteniente… por favor siga en batalla.- Dijo Teresa con una mirada de forzada calma.

-¡Falman, tráela aquí!-. Dijo Cicatriz quien sabía algo de alkestria gracias a lo aprendido por May, una chica de Xing que sabía de curación con esa ciencia. Falman no dudó en correr hacia ese punto con la sargento en brazos. Cicatriz le quitó la bala y cerró la herida mientras Falman volvía a la batalla.

-¿Qué, qué es esto?-. Teresa estaba sorprendida al ver como se recuperaba a un ritmo bastante antinatural.

-Es alkestria, combinada con una ciencia parecida a la alquimia que mi hermano desarrolló aquí en Ishval.

-Es impresionante-. Cicatriz no podía creer que la niña estaba pensando en la alkestria cuando hace unos segundos tenía dos fracturas grandes en el brazo.-Deberás descansar, niña, quédate aquí, yo debo volver-.

Teresa lo miró entendiendo que sería más un perjuicio que una ayuda si siguiera en batalla, así que no se quejó. Ella sintió una mirada insistente encima de ella…la buscó y cuando la pudo hallar se encontró con los ojos de Falman. Se veía bastante preocupado por su bienestar.

Ella sostuvo su mirada, era agradecida pero a la vez bastante severa...Él tenía que ponerse en contexto y seguir peleando. El subteniente al parecer lo entendió, y se movió hacia el lugar donde el general estaba lanzando llamas en distintas direcciones, evitando que el enemigo pudiera desviarlas. De repente le vino a la mente el recuerdo de los brazos de Falman sosteniéndola, se sentían cálidos, fuertes y reconfortantes en esos momentos de dolor.

La pelea duró unos minutos más, no acababa. Teresa siguió los movimientos de todos sus superiores. Se entendían muy bien, actuaban como uno solo en muchas ocasiones… se notaba la compenetración y comunicación del equipo Mustang.

Entonces algo captó su mirada, una mujer estaba al otro lado de la calle, mirando todo. No se veía asustada, algo que aumentó más la atención de Teresa hacia ella. Su mirada en realidad mostraba determinación y molestia, como si entendiera que estaba pasando en la escena de batalla.

Y luego, sin previo aviso, la chica ishvaliana gritó algo en una lengua bastante antigua, tal vez la lengua predecesora del Ishvaliano. Esto hizo que el atacante se volteara, chasqueara la lengua y utilizara su alquimia para crear una polvareda de unos 15 metros de altura, tapando todo el campo de visión del equipo. Los disparos cesaron, y cuando el polvo desapareció… los atacantes ya se habían retirado.

-¡Maldición!-. Dijo Havoc apretando los dientes.- Estábamos tan cerca.

-Creo que más bien esto nos dará un tiempo para descifrar ese tipo de alquimia de aire tan peculiar-. Mustang se desplomó en el suelo al decir estas palabras. Se lo veía realmente agotado.- Sargento ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Sí general, gracias al subteniente Falman y a Cicatriz. – Dijo Teresa.

-Está bien, buen trabajo, vamos a la oficina para atender nuestras heridas. Havoc, ayuda a Spearman.

/

Una vez en el lugar, los soldados se reunieron para discutir lo ocurrido. Al parecer muchos no se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho que el ataque cesase, los único fueron Falman y Teresa. Aquel solo les contó que escuchó un grito inentendible al momento del cese de fuego. Teresa pudo corroborar y completar la información.

-Había una mujer ishvaliana de contextura delgada mirando todo, me llamó bastante la atención…Yo le entendí, al menos una parte de lo que gritó.

-¿Y qué es, sargento?-. Mustang se encontraba bastante nervioso.

-Ella dijo "Déjalo así, nos están convocando a reunión".

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Al parecer sus contrincantes no eran solo rebeldes sin causa. Había algo mucho más grande detrás de todo esto.


End file.
